inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lordranged7/Archive5
Yay ^_^ Yeah, just watched episode 18, it's so nice!!!!! I LOVE IT!!! (And now.... I somehow liking but at the same time hating Nanobana Kinako, literally.... HOW COULD SHE BE CARELESS?! SHE ALMOST TOOK HER SHIRT OFF IN FRONT OF TENMA AND SHINSUKE?!!!!!) Ehem.... getting back to Rp... Start of Roleplay: Kirino: SHINDOU!!!! THAT'S IT!!!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! (leaves) (Kariya enters) Kariya: I can't believe you at all Shindou-senpai... Kirino is YOUR bestfriend, and you don't know that Kirino LIKES you and is JEALOUS at you. You better start listening to him. He said that steroids tea is bad for your health and you STILL drink it. And I also saw the photo of you with Okatsu, haven't you already caused too much grief to Kirino? If you don't like Kirino, say it already so he wouldn't so hurt too much. You better start deciding Shindou-senpai. That's right.... I'm fighting for Kirino's Heart! I challenge you! End of Roleplay: Hey! Thanks for the Aoyama photos, though.... I'M SO HAPPY THAT AOYAMA, ICHINO, HAYAMI, HAMANO AND KURAMA GOT ALOT OF SCREENTIME!!!! YAYAYAYAAAA!!!! Hey.... our RP might be more kind of like a 'war' since Kariya is joining now XD You can choose a '2nd' person to RP too! XD P.S. I hope you don't mind but I made the whole plot for Episode 18, I just had to after watching it! XD Can I ask another favor? Can you give me an HQ photo of Kariya talking to Kirino after he had flashbacks? The one in which he was approaching Kirino (not inside the soccer club room, the one where it's near..... sunset time... ) At the same time photos of Kirino staring after the flashback? The one in which his hair was wavy... let's just say photos of Kirino after the flashback part, but still near sunset. It's okay if you don't upload it to the wiki and show it through another link instead :) Then.... it's either Kirino OR Kariya as my prof pic XD The one I'm having right now might be either temporary or be permanent for 1 month.. depends on how I like the photos XD Elements How do you know the elements of Fei and Kinako? Garchopex (talk) 10:57, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Episode 20 of CS Thnx for remodelating the 20th episode of Chrono Stone, I based myself on the preview, XD. Sorry for something I shouldn't have made. I was only trying to help. Sasuke1598 (talk) 10:56, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks, one more time. You're a good help here. Btw, how can I link the names that I put in the pages, to their own pages? Sasuke1598 (talk) 11:00, September 5, 2012 (UTC) One more time, sorry. Btw, I love ur photo. Sasuke1598 (talk) 11:00, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ‼‼‼ OMG I totally forgot it was the 20th episode of CS today ! Was it a good episode ? New Hissatsu ? Keshins ? Or new features ? Please tell me if there's something very INTERESTING ! Wants to know and wants to see this episode !!!! xD Wait..... I asked you that....But....Did you see it ? =D SnowyBoy₰ 14:31, September 5, 2012 (UTC) A okay, nice ! Candy ? uh ? Weird..... >_< A new opening !!!! And a new ending ?! It's great ! Can't wait to see it ! Wait....Did you say Zanak's keshin and keshin armed O_o He has a keshin ? And an ARMED ? Conclusion: He is awesome. Tayou ? I always thought that Tayou will join Raimon, and now, it's confirmate. Hope Yukimura too =( Thanks for the summary of interesting things ! ^^ The next episode looks great or not ? SnowyBoy₰ 14:43, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for my late reply (I was eating). So, Fire Vs. Wind Vs. Wood Vs. Earth ?? Great :D Can't wait to see PO3.0 playing =D Maybe Shindou will do Setsuna Boost.. Do you think that the keeper will catch it ? SnowyBoy₰ 15:17, September 5, 2012 (UTC) xD If he catch it, you will be depressed, I think ? Hope he won't catch it. But I think he won't use it. Well, let's continue in the chat. SnowyBoy₰ 15:29, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven Live Action Yo Lord! Weet jij of er een video ofso is van Inazuma Eleven Live Action? Bedankt Master Garshield * Team Garshield 15:17, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Okee bedankt, weet je ook waar ik die kan vinden? My profile page! ^^ ☆ * [[User talk:Gwnomdatetkan|'Blog']] 15:28, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Bedankt! My profile page! ^^ ☆ * [[User talk:Gwnomdatetkan|'Blog']] 15:33, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Chracter Hissatsu Lists Just wondering, is there any order in listing hissatsus? Angelo Cabrini (talk) 15:21, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Dankjeee! My profile page! ^^ ☆ * Talk 15:41, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Edit Priority Which should I put more priority on in character pages: adding hissatsu to pages, adding pictures to pages, or adding new pages to teams that are incomplete? Thanks, Angelo Cabrini (talk) 16:19, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Aoi Element She is the first game of Forest element, but in the new ending it by getting out of the element bandana Forest, after reviewing it and that element is, she switches teams to the earth element. Leaves me with the benefit of the doubt. Aoi as Wood Element: http://pokowiki.com/inazumago/index.php?cmd=read&page=%A4%A2%B9%D4&word=%A4%A2%A4%AA%A4%A4 Search by あおい Xmortal (talk) 04:16, September 9, 2012 (UTC) re: Re: GO Game~ I only have the Shine Version, so I actually can't judge the Dark Version. Imo it's depending on which characters you like. If you want to know more about Tsurugi's and Hakuryuu's rivalry and about Hiroto and Midorikawa and Kariya, then it's better to buy Shine version. If you want to know more about Shuu and his sister and if you rather want to see Kazemaru, Fudou and Kabeyama and whatever they do with Raimon characters, then you should buy Dark version. Imo, I chose the right and better game xD But it's because I really like Tsurugi, Hakuryuu and Hiroto. I don't really think that one of the games is much better in case of playable characters. SweetHope (talk) 17:49, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Kinako's shirt A okay Thanks ^^ I just wanted to be sure, because people do lots of fanarts (like Kirino's armed o_O). Now we're sure her shirt's number is 78. But I don't understand why this number. Why not 27 ? x_x Another example was Urabe's shirt ! XD Thanks for the info~ SnowyBoy₰ 17:00, September 11, 2012 (UTC) A ok. How about Rika's ? SnowyBoy₰ 17:09, September 11, 2012 (UTC) A ok. Did you realise that you're going to make your 25 000 edit !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CONGRATS ‼‼‼ SnowyBoy₰ 17:17, September 11, 2012 (UTC) YEEY You did on my talk ! Yeah Thanks ^^ We are in the chat so, not needed to reply on my talk. SnowyBoy₰ 14:47, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Picture names Thank you for the information ^^ B.N.N (talk) 19:06, September 13, 2012 (UTC) OKAY!! B.N.N (talk) 19:20, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Question Hallo Lordranged7, heeft ook een wiki'm uw nummer een ventilator in mijn wiki queroi zet die dingen die u in de naam personagems verschijning positie, waar ik denk dat dit element please!!! tell me! !!!! Vinicius zanakgamma29 (talk) 23:54, September 13, 2012 (UTC) File Hi Lord, can u deleate a file http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:NewIJ_HQ.png i added the pic in the new Inazuma japan template but it was'nt much better then the one Fubukiya added, it seems fine when u add it in info but not in the template, it looks blurry :/ Taha1921 Heeya Lord-Sama, Gotta check this: Re:Favor Ok, I'll get right to it. It's nice to be working with High Quality images instead of trying to zoom in (That's what I did for most of those pages I added). I was wondering if you could find a more High Quality version of the Zanak Domain part of the scans, since I also wanted to improve that section. I've never been to tumblr, so I don't know how. Angelo Cabrini (talk) 23:37, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Keshin Armed Hissatsu Do hissatsu like Buttobi Punch still count as Keshin/Keshin Armed hissatsu? On the hissatsu page on the site, it shows Shinsuke using it without his armed. Sincerely, Angelo Cabrini (talk) 06:08, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Keshin With Taiyou/Hakuryuu and Zhuge Liang, it says that the Keshin is Zhuge Liang's, Taiyou/Hakuryuu can use it while Mixi Maxed. Does that Keshin go on their respective pages (Zhuge Liang, Taiyou and Hakuryuu) or does it just go on Zhuge Liang's page? Sincerely, Angelo Cabrini (talk) 06:19, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Something Random I was looking at the hissatsu tactics on the official site, and on Tactics AX3 (Bermuda Wave), the game screen show it misspelled as Tactis AX3. Sincerely, Angelo Cabrini (talk) 06:47, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Zanak Abalonic I saw in Episode 019 (Chrono Stone) that instead Zanak Abalonic his name was actully Zanark Avalonic so, can I change it? Nameer451 Evolution 08:37, September 15, 2012 (UTC) New Blog Game Hey Lord I made a new Blog Game. As I said before when I create a New Blog Game I would send you and SnowyBoy the link. Well here it is, http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TsurugiFan16/Most_Strongest_Player_Picture TsurugiFan16 (talk) 10:26, September 15, 2012 (UTC Thanks Lord for changeing the link and I will add what you said into my Rules page. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 10:36, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Images for Slideshow Hey Lord, I have pics of Death Spear and Koutei Penguin 7 (the Wii version) for slideshow, but there is already a slideshow So, my question is I have 23 pics for Death Spear but currently there are only 7 in the article , So can I replace the slideshow or let it be like that. Fubuki99123 (talk) 15:39, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, and 22 for Koutei Penguin 7 Fubuki99123 (talk) 15:57, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Comments YO Lord, just random. i saw that all your comments turned orange O_O. is that a sign of u being an admin or something :l Taha1921 re: Re: GO game~ Now weekend is over already~ Oh well, I'm sorry for replying late <.> I hope you still care about the reply~ Well, I can understand your mum. It's really expensive because you also need a japanese 3DS. I bought the game and the 3DS from my own money and I also had to pay about 50€ extra because of costums. It's a really expensive fun and my parents also weren't really pleased with it~ Still, I don't regret buying it, so I will also buy InaGO CS Raimei and Inazuma 1/2/3~ EDIT: I don't know why my reply is written in such a big font o.o EDIT2: I hope I fixed it~ SweetHope (talk) 21:12, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Team Category I was wondering about the Team category thing again. Once all the members of a certain team have their team listed in the teams section on their page, what do I do with the original category? Do I put a delete template on it or let it have the team's page as its only page in the category? Thanks, Angelo Cabrini (talk) 23:23, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, My number will be 8 and my position will be defender ;) Sorry! I forgot to sign my last messeage :P InazumaO 20:03, September 18, 2012 (UTC)